


"i’ll be strong."

by never_bloom_again



Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Hospital, Hurt Spencer Reid, M/M, Near Death, car crash, life threatening situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_bloom_again/pseuds/never_bloom_again
Summary: Based on the prompt:"moreid, where spencer is in danger of losing his life"Spencer was in a car crash. No one knows how the surgery is going.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: @abitcriminalminds 1k prompt drabbles! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958302
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	"i’ll be strong."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first in my prompt drabble series! If you want to request, go to my tumblr, @abitcriminalminds :) I hope you enjoy!

This wasn’t supposed to be happening. Not to Spencer. Spencer was supposed to be safe at home with Derek - they weren’t on a case, for christ’s sake! They were all supposed to be safe then.

But this could be the end, and wasn’t that a scary thought? That the man who had withstood years of endless torment growing up, who had faced death countless times, who had been shot, who had survived anthrax, was now facing his demise over something so mundane, something as everyday as a car crash.

As Derek paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, he wished even more that Spencer was there by his side, quoting and calculating statistics that would be simultaneously calming and terrifying - because what if the odds weren’t in their favour?

But he wouldn’t care, because that would mean that his boyfriend was safe, not lying on some surgery table, getting cut into and sewn back together in a desperate attempt to save his life.

It was all he could do to keep himself from crying or punching something, but he wouldn’t do that, not in front of all of these people - he would keep calm, stay strong, because that was what Spencer needed him to do.

When he saw two familiar faces step through the door, he was infinitely grateful, even despite the looks of pity that they were giving him.

“Aw, Der…” He heard Penelope start saying, as her heels clicked along the linoleum floor.

She squeezed him tightly into a hug as she began to rushedly repeat that everything would be okay, that it was Spencer, and of course he’d be fine, reassurances that Derek was sure were as much for her as they were for him.

When her rapidfire words slowed slightly, JJ, who had been standing behind them, began to speak softly.

“Hey Morgan, Emily is on her way, she will pick up Rossi and Hotch as well. Will is going to look after Jack and the boys, but he will hopefully bring them here a bit later when we know more, and maybe they can see him.”

She paused for a moment, before beginning to speak again.

“Do you have any more information on Spencer?”

Derek shook his head - he had heard very little from the hospital staff, something that was only contributing to his anxieties.

“And you Derek, how are you?”

He shook his head once again - he didn’t know what to say. How could he express that he felt like a part of him was stuck in that surgery room with Spencer, that his heart was beating on overdrive, that his thoughts were flying through his head too fast for him to deal with? How could he say that he wasn’t sure he would survive if Spencer didn’t?

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll be strong. It’s what Spencer needs.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it, and how I can improve! :)


End file.
